Motor vehicles are conventionally equipped with radar systems. Such radar systems may be long- or medium-range radar systems, for example. The radar systems may be used to ascertain a distance between a motor vehicle and a preceding and/or a following other motor vehicle. The ascertainment of the distance may be used in the context of a safety function to recognize an imminent collision and to prevent same by outputting a warning to a vehicle driver and/or by automatically assisting the driver with braking. Alternatively or additionally, the distance ascertainment may also be used for cruise and/or distance control in a driver assistance system which is designed to intervene in an engine management and/or a brake management of the motor vehicle.
Likewise, motor vehicles are conventionally equipped with navigation systems which are designed to ascertain a present position of a motor vehicle. The position determination may in this case take place by using GPS signals, for example.